There Is No Rest For The Wicked
by Ladyboy
Summary: It seemed to be an evening like any other in Lawrence, Kansas but as they just finished their meal a cyclone hits the farm where Dean and Sam Winchester live. The boys ended up hanging to their now flying house. They find themselves in a strange and unknown land that promises a lots of adventures before they get a chance to get back home. [Future Destiel]
**Chapter 1 : The Cyclone**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Supernatural nor The Wizard of Oz characters or universes.  
I have just always loved both deeply and wanted to fuse them up, giving the characters a chance on the yellow brick road.  
You will most likely find here some quotes from the book itself for it to be more accurate at times, even if I will adapt the story.  
This is only a prologue so wait for more soon and for destiel,  
You've been warned so now enjoy and let me know what you think!

The day was slowly coming to an end in Lawrence, Kansas but you could still feel the warmth of it wrapping around your tired body.  
The wind was getting stronger, pushing the workers towards their homes and making the leaves fly on their way in the most gracious ballet they would have ever seen. One young man was still standing in the middle of a field, refusing to follow the movement and offering himself to the upcoming dusk.  
The last rays of sun seemed to make his green eyes shine brighter, he never feared the darkness and what my lay within it.  
As he was thinking to himself, he heard his brother's voice in the distance calling him in.

« Dean, snap out of it and come in ! The food is ready and I'm hungry ! »

Dean made a scene of walking his way back as slow as possible just to be delighted by his sibling's annoyance.

After two long minutes he heard him shout « You're such a jerk, I will never understand why people like you. » and laughed wholeheartedly « Don't be a bitch, it's your stomach talking ! We all know how grumpy little Sammy gets when he doesn't eat right away ! »

« It's Sam, and fine I won't wait for you any longer. This beautiful pie smells too nice for me to, but don't worry I'll leave you some of the crust. » said his brother closing the door behind him.

Suddently, Dean had a surge of motivation and made his way in before anyone could notice.

They lived in a modest farm with their uncle Bobby and their aunt Ellen since their parents passed away in a house fire when Sam was still a baby.  
Dean could still see them live through Sam who had their mother's caring nature and their father's determination.  
They had faced everything together since day one and were very grateful to have found in their relatives the love and devotion they thought only parents could give. The passing time had rubbed harshly on their adoptive parents, giving them bleeding scars and often hiding their smiles, but they knew that there is nothing that they wouldn't do for one another.  
When their daughter Jo disappeared on one cold winter night almost ten years ago, they thought that the pain they felt would burn them alive until they get answers or that there is nothing but ashes left from them.  
Eventually with time they learned to live with it and would hang on the hope that one day she would return.  
Dean could still see Ellen stand by the window every night when she thought that everyone was asleep, looking at the dirt road and trying to see her daughter in the trees' moving shadows. Maybe today the wind was trying to tell them some secrets, hauling against the windows with an unexpected strengh.  
As they finished their meal, Bobby looked outside making faces « I don't like this, the sky is too dark and the wind is getting way too strong.  
Something is coming. ».  
Out of the blue, they heard a sharp whistling in the air coming from the south, Bobby tensed and swore when he saw their neighbour outside and struggling to get to his house.  
He shouted « There's a cyclone coming ! Dean, take Ellen and your brother with you and run for the cellar ! I'm going to help Rufus in and I'll meet you there. GO, NOW ! ».  
While Ellen was already opening the trap-door in the floor and going down the ladder calling the boys, Dean saw Sam trying to save books from their library and ran to him.

« Sam, we don't have the time for this ! Leave this and come with me ! » he said as loud as he could to be heard over the wind.

« I can't abandon them Dean, they were mom's ! It's all we got left of her ! » pleaded Sam, his voice high with panic.

As he caught the objects of his affection and they started running across the room to Ellen's stretched hand, a violent burst of wind shook the house brutally. They immediately lost balance and found themselves lying across the floor.

At that moment, something unbelievable happened.

Dean thought he had hit his head once too much when he saw the house whirl around two or three times and rise slowly through the air.

He grabbed his brother's hand tightly while they were being carried away on the top of the cyclone.

After a sudden movement to the west, their grip became loose and Sam slipped away to the trap that was now giving on an endless void. Dean let himself fall towards the closest wall, holding strong onto its corner while stretching his leg towards Sam. The young man grabbed it and pulled himself up before closing the trap for good so nothing like this could ever happen again.  
Hours passed without an end in sight, the house now rocking at a surprisingly gentle and steady pace.  
The brothers managed to reach the couches in the living room and to each hold on one.

« Do you think the house is going to fall and crush us into oblivion ? » asked Sam

« Jeez man, thanks for the comforting thoughts ! Cause riding a cyclone to freaking Narnia wasn't already terrifying enough ! » grunted Dean while laying down.

« What are you doing ? » panicked his sibling, looking at him like he completely lost his mind.

« What ? It's been hours and nothing changed. If you ask me, we are here for a while so better get comfortable. »

Sam shrugged his shoulders and cursed him when he fell asleep not long after. He kept watch, anxious at every movement and crack for what seemed to be an eternity but he reached a point where his body seemed to give up on him from all the exhaustation. He gave in and lay down, telling himself it would just be for a minute so he could rest his eyes.

They were awaken by a terrible shock that made them wonder how they were still in one piece.

They looked at each other, relaxing a little when they realized that they were both alright and that the house seemed to stop moving.  
They sat up to see a bright sunlight enter from the window, warming their bodies and souls.  
Dean hurried to the window and gasped at the bright sky that was being displayed for him.  
As he was amazed by the greenest fields he would have ever seen, the most delicate flowers crowning the most elegant bushes, he could feel Sam gripping his shoulder.

« We will be okay Sammy, I don't know where we are but check this out ! »

Sam then took both of his shoulders in hands before turning him around so he could look in the same direction as he was. Dean jumped when he found himself face to face with the strangest people he ever met.

They wore roses and small stars on their hats, and outfits he would rather forget.

A woman wearing only white came forward, bowed a little in front of them before saying in a crystalline voice « You are welcome, most noble Sorcerers, to the land of the Munchkins. We are so grateful to you for having killed the wicked witch of the East, and for setting our people free from bondage. »

Dean stared at her for while before looking at Sam confused « Sorcerers ? Bondage ? Am I dreaming ? Is this some kind of weird role playing I am trying to talk myself into ? What the hell is happening here ? »

From this moment on, the two men knew that whatever this was, it was just the beginning of a long journey back home.


End file.
